


Roads No One Knew He Traveled

by Erudite_Seeker_Of_Truth



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Depression, Heavy Angst, M/M, People are still angry at Luke, Possible Happy Ending ( I have yet to decided ), Slight Erotica
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-07-05 16:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15867570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erudite_Seeker_Of_Truth/pseuds/Erudite_Seeker_Of_Truth
Summary: Looking up from her glass into the cool night, she stared at nothing in particular, her mind wandering. Her happiness had faded hours ago, upon learning of the death of Luke Castellan. Upon feeling the emptiness of Perseus she knew, she heard his heart shatter, his guilt flare and his hope dim. She mourned such a loss of love, her domain ached with the absence, no one would be falling in love tonight.She was at a loss, not many knew, no one did, but the Goddess of love felt heartbreak, the happiness of all those who loved and the subsequent heartbreak of all who then lost it."Don't do anything stupid Perseus, please" She whispered into the night, her eyes damp with only a fraction of the tears that Perseus had already shed and was still yet to shed.





	1. Where It All Began

**Author's Note:**

> I will hopefully post once or twice a week if anyone reads this that is. Anyway, this work got stuck in my head when I couldn't find many well written Percy x Male fics.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, leave criticism, what you would like to see happen in this work and any good Percy x male fics you think I would like.
> 
> P.S. I do have a slight outline in my head, the next chapter will skip to just after the giant war, and will flashback to Percy's refusal of Godhood.

  
Third Person POV

August 18th 2009 - End of the Second Titan War - Mount Olympus

The stars sparkled in the evening sky, witness to the celebration on the mythical home of the Gods. The music was loud, the lights flashed and people were drunk. They gave no notice to the one hero missing, preferring to drink and forget, at least for the night, all those that they lost.

One goddess, however, did notice and understood with absolute certainty that if the reason was found out, his absences noticed, it would bring him crashing down, and this time, this time, he would never get back up.

Aphrodite, the goddess of love, pleasure, beauty and procreation, looked down at the necter in her glass, the soft golden glow ghosting her hands. The music pulsed in the air, muffled by the cushion of hedges surrounding the courtyard. Offering an oasis of peace in the chaos of the celebrations.

Water lay still in the remains of a destroyed fountain, the goddesses own visage noticeable, half submerged in the stagnant water. The face staring blankly out at the goddess.

Aphrodite's POV

Looking up from her glass into the cool night, she stared at nothing in particular, her mind wandering. Her happiness had faded hours ago, upon learning of the death of Luke Castellan. Upon feeling the emptiness of Perseus she knew, she heard his heart shatter, his guilt flare and his hope dim. She mourned such a loss of love, her domain ached with the absence, no one would be falling in love tonight.

She was at a loss, not many knew, no one did, but the Goddess of love felt heartbreak, the happiness of all those who loved and the subsequent heartbreak of all who then lost it.

"Don't do anything stupid Perseus, please" She whispered into the night, her eyes damp with only a fraction of the tears that Perseus had already shed and was still yet to shed.

  
Third Person POV

August 18th 2009 - End of the Second Titan War - Camp Half-Blood

Steam drifted from the Poseidon cabin, one light flickered inside, dim and tired, as the soft sounds of Percy Jacksons grief were hidden by the constant sound of water from the shower, tumbling onto the young teen's crumpled form. His head, heavy against the wall, his legs folded under him, his hands cupping a celestial bronze knife in his lap, sobs wracked his body, causing him to clutch the knife, slicing it into his skin.

Percy's POV

The water burned as it cascaded down my skin, hot enough to cover the searing tears marching like a warband from my eyes. I don't hate them though, they are like a memory, a memory I cannot, will not ever forget.

The cuts seared as I gripped that knife, I hate it, that knife, I wish it could die, I wish I could watch as it slowly melts away. The pain I feel, a penance for what I did, no, what I should have done.

That knife was seared into my mind, the bronze glint flashing in front of me every time I closed my eyes. His screaming echoing inside my head, the image of him dying, the pain on his face, tears come unbidden once more from my eyes, forcing me to remember. I love those tears, they demand my respect, force the reality of his death into the open, they command me to remember, but they don't know, I will always remember.

/Flashback\ - The Jackson Apartment - Before the Final Battle

_"Let's run away" He whispered, his breath ghosting the back of my neck._

_"What?" I whisper in reply, twisting around, I face him, our lips are an inch apart, I stare into his crystalline eyes, the blue catching the stray light from outside._

_"Let's run away." His hands snaking around my waist, the sheet's had slipped off and our naked forms barely visible in the dim light. I place my hands against his chest, feeling his heart race against my fingers. "We could, you know, I have it planned, we could run away and no god, goddess or titan could get us"._

_"I..." My mind was racing, I understood his want to run, I wanted to too, but... "I do, you know I do Luke, but I can't, you know I can't". I had looked down and had placed my head on his chest as I whispered this, the warm skin giving me comfort._

_It was a while before he answered, his heart slowing down, his hands still firm against my hips. "I know Percy, I do too, but you know that I wish that we could." His hands beginning to trail up my spine, sending shivers through my body, making me flush in the dim light._

_"I love you, Percy, I will always love you" The Whispered words like a promise, his hand lifting my chin, staring once more into his flickering eyes. Our lips meet softly, his hands slipping under my thighs as he rested my back against the bed._

_I wrap my legs around his waist, my hands grip his hair, his hard body flush against mine, "I love you too, Luke, forever." He freezes._

_"Forever" He whispers, a soft smile gracing his lips._

/Flashback Ends\

I wish I had accepted, maybe the Fates were giving me a way out, taking pity on me and Luke. I know that's a lie, though, I saw them cut his string, the same colour as his eyes, his beautiful eye's, years before.

/Flashback\ - August 18th 2009 - End of the Second Titan War - Mount Olympus

_I sat on a half-destroyed piece of marble from the battle, it's chill reminding me not to cry. The sounds of people cheering, celebration and relief echoed around me, but they were muffled, slow like it was travelling through syrup, I hated them._

_The acrid smell of sweet mixing with blood hits my nose, the grit clinging to my skin and my blooded armour making me feel sick, a knot in my gut forming as tears threatened to spill from my eyes. Through the blur, a glint of gold catches my attention, it fills me with dread, dread and rage. That glint, I would know it anywhere, it took him from me._

_Looking up, anger in my eye's, pure unadulterated rage coursing through my veins, how dare they come here, how dare they show their faces. The fates stand at the entrance to the throne room, there faces young, innocent, but filled with pity._

_People are noticing them now, getting to their knees to honour them, but I don't care, my knuckles are white with rage from gripping Riptide, I want to stand, I want to slice through them and send them to Tartarus, I stand, ready to run them through, but what they hold sends me to my knees, rage turning to sorrow like an alchemist turning lead in to gold._

_Luke, the one I love, is laying limp in their arms, Hermes, his soft eyes locked onto his son's prone form, unshed tears threatening to spill out. He is whispering now, a blessing, a promise, sending his son off into the afterlife._

_I wish I could stand, I wish I could go to the fates and ask, plead and beg for them to bring him back, to take me instead. But, I look down, a tear sliding off my cheek, hitting the dusted earth with a silent wish, a wish that could never be granted._

_I look up again, ready to run to them, but they are gone, a single blue thread floating softly into my hands, a celestial bronze knife clangs at my feet. I slowly reach down, its metal surface still coated in his blood and pick it up._

_I run, I run and I don't look back._

/Flashback Ends\

Third Person POV

August 18th 2009 - End of the Second Titan War - Camp Half-Blood

The candle had gone out hours ago, Percy's grief still raging through the darkness, not a soul to hear it, not a hand to comfort it. Only the burning water, the searing tears and the glowing memories of his love keeping him through the night.

In the quite twilight before midnight, several words could be heard as Percy lay still on his bed, the cold light of the moon catching the tears rolling down his young face.

"I will see you again, Luke, no matter how long it take's, I promise you." Percy curled in on himself then, any onlooker would be reminded of a small child.

"Forever." Was the last word spoken by Percy Jackson that night, as he was claimed by the sleep, to remember the one he loved, still love's.


	2. False Feelings Raise Their Ugly Heads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sort of found it hard to write this chapter, as I had to deal with the God's, so please don't be mad if I muck them up.
> 
> But, overall I think the story flows well with the first chapter.

Chapter Two - False Feelings Raise Their Ugly Heads

Percy's POV

August 1st 2010 - End of the Second Giant War - Athens, Greece

Ichor, dried in the searing Grecian sun, it's appearance that of mimicked gold, sticking to my form, mixing with the blood and sweat of the final battle.

The feeling of it on my bare skin disgusts me, it reminds me too much of that day. Riptide lays discarded at my side, it's bronze hue dulled by the same coating as my skin. Legs, hanging freely over a small ledge, arms bracing me from behind, I stare out at the calm ocean, I feel the pull of the tides around the coast, their motions calm me. I close my eyes, with it, I feel a sense of peace at the edges of my mind, just beyond my reach.

As I reach out, just to grace that peace, just one touch. It is shattered, gone, all too soon.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain, how ya holding up?" Annabeth, of course, of course, she's the one to break my chance at peace.

"Hey, Wise Girl" the nickname feels bitter on my tongue, it's friendliness fake. As I am saying this I place my arm around her shoulders, the classic boyfriend/girlfriend combo.

"That didn't answer my question, Percy" Her eyes sharpen, her voice laced with concern, she shuffles into me more.

"I'm fine, there are people down their way worse off" as if on cue a few pained moans reach our ears.

"I know that Percy, I know that" Her eyes role as she comes up and kisses me. I kiss back, of course, what boyfriend wouldn't.

But there is one difference between me and them.

I hate, every, single, second.

Aphrodities POV

August 1st - End of the Second Giant War - Mount Olympus

A disheartened look graces Percy's features, his friends, the ones he cares for, accepted the god's offer of immortality, irritation courses through me, they must have known that Athenas daughter would accept immortality, assuming Percy would as well.

"Perseus Jackson, for your actions against Gaea and for your acts of heroism, the god's have decided to offer you the gift of Godhood once more" Zeus's voice boomed across the throne room, his electric blue eyes staring intently at the young demigod.

"What?" Percy says, shock clear on his features.

"We, the God's, offer you Godhood once more Perseus." Poseidon, his voice light, hope gracing his features, his sea-green eyes light and mirthfull, a smile touches his lips.

Sadness washes over me, he doesn't know what Percy is waiting for. If he knew, if he knew, the sea would rage.

Percy's POV

August 1st - End of the Second Giant War - Mount Olympus

"What?" I ask, confusion lacing my tired voice.

"We, the God's, offer you Godhood once more Perseus." Slowly, a small smile starts to grace my father's lips, hope, that's what it is, he hopes I accept.

"You deserve it Percy, and we can be together forever." Annabeth, she's trying to convince me now. A smile is frozen on her lips, Time slows, I don't know how, but it does.

I look at that smile, really look at it and realize that she truly loves me. I can never love her back, not the way she wants anyway.

Tall columns, leafed with gold, rise to a glass-domed roof, rays of sunshine filter through soft, white, clouds drifting slowly through several openings in the colossal structure.

The thrones, I look at them now, such extravagant things, dad's is like the sea, always moving, changing, it looks dark right now, anxious, I am taking to long. Hades is dark, calculating, he's thinking, I think he knows, but he can't. Zeus, his throne is bright, golden, fluffy. He's assuming that I will accept, I will never accept.

"Never" That single word, whispered from my lips, it seems to freeze them now, Jason, he looks shocked, amazed that I would refuse such a gift.

Annabeth, her eyes wide, shock and sparks of betrayal lance through them. I don't feel them, those lances, they are like ghosts, ghosts I do not know are there.

It all starts up in a flash.

Athena's POV

Curious, that he would refuse, again. Especially with so many of the ones he cares for now immortal.

That one word holds so much meaning, almost like a promise. People are starting to talk, whispers here and there, nothing too earthshattering. His friends are trying to talk to him now, convince him,

Poseidon looks devastated, his throne is still, no rolling waves or crashing storms can be seen, it is deathly still, one would mistake it for calm, a sense of peace, but I know better.

Percy seems agitated now, I can see it in his eyes, my daughters continued attempts to persuade him are becoming....tiresome.

Annabeth's POV

I feel his warm skin under my fingers, the grit of the battle still clinging to him. My grip tightens on his arm, the corded muscle jumping under my fingers.

"Seaweed Brain, what the hell are you thinking, if you don't accept Godhood, we can't be together." My voice shacks as it rises slightly, fear right at the edges of my mind, it's dark hands beginning to coil around my thoughts.

"I have my reasons Annabeth." Percy's, usually happy eyes, dark with something I can't quite place.

"What reasons Percy, I love you, is that not enough" My voice has grown angry now, my grip tightening more around his arm, desperation replacing the fear in my mind, it's green tendrils wrapping around my thoughts

Wrenching his arm from my grip, he backs up, his stance aggressive. "Why should I tell you" He...He sounded like he hates me.

"Percy, I love you, please, tell me whats wrong!" My voice is cracking, tears threaten to spill from my eyes, their presence blurring my vision slightly.

His sea green eyes, the ones I loved so much, are stormy, angry, filled with loathing, "I don't love you Annabeth, I never have and I never will".

He looks so calm, stating a fact, reciting something that isn't earthshattering. He turns his back to me, to everyone, his steps echo in the silent throne room, his hand rests against the giant golden doors, a stark contrast to such a pristine surface.

"I'm sorry" His head turned to look at us as those words slip from his dry lips, the skin cracking slightly. He turns and walks out, the sun blinding me, his form a sticklike shadow.

Athena's POV

I sit still, the silence terrifies me, I don't know why it terrifies me, I am a goddess, I should not be scared of some poultry mortal silence.

But it does. It terrifies me because I don't know what I should do, I seem to have never really known who Perseus was, I still don't, his motivations, his desires and needs, things that I must reevaluate.

I got his flaw right though, I know that. I could sense his loyalty, as strong as ever, flowing from him, but the way it was directed, the recipient of such loyalty was hidden by something or someone.

My eyes sharpen as I see the first tears leave my daughter's eyes, the heavy drops still unable to lift the silence that has settled on everyone.

Slowly rising from my throne, my form diminishing to that of a mortal, I walk softly towards her, eyes watch me as I move to comfort her, my left arm in a half hug around her now immortal shoulders.

Wetness hits my dress, her tears flow freely now. Every sound made seems muffled somehow, our footfalls silent on the unyielding marble floor.

Percy's POV

My armour and shirt lay abandoned somewhere by me, my chest heaving with emotion, so many emotions cloud my mind and it's hard to think. Tears flow unbidden from my eyes, down my cheeks, the water in the fountain beneath me reveals the trails they leave on my skin.

Moving away from the damning reflection, I lay on the fresh ground of the courtyard, the grass verdant and fresh, wildflowers laying in patches around me, ivy climbing along the white marble walls enclosing the courtyard, sun filtering through the leaves of an oak tree.

Exhaustion is enclosing on the edges of my mind, I don't fight back as I feel it claim my mind, piece by careful piece, edging towards completion. As my vision fades I am sure I feel a soft hand trying to shake me awake, to stop me from sleeping.

A flash of reddish-pink all I see as the world goes black.

 


	3. Feelings Can Not Be Hidden Forever

Chapter Three: Feelings Can Not Be Hidden Forever

Percy's POV

August 2nd, 2010 - Camp Half-Blood

Sleep crusted over my eyes, I could feel it scratching at the sensitive skin, the tiny granules digging into my fingers as I brushed it from the corner of my eyes. Light dappled along my eyelids tinted red by the veins spiderwebbing under the skin, shadowed slightly by the movement of my fingers.

Dropping my arms to either side of me, I spread my hands out, the soft feel of fresh grass graced softly over my hands. I didn't want to open my eyes, it was nice, this feeling of, what was this feeling, whatever it was, I felt like I shouldn't open my eyes, because if I did, I felt like it would all be ruined. The familiarity of the feeling reminded me of how I used to be, I felt a little more carefree, kinder, maybe. How I felt with Luke before he died.

Content, that's what it was, I felt content. Not happy, but just enough, just enough to let a small smile slide onto my face, a genuine smile, one that wasn't forced, unlike the ones I shared with Annabeth, all show and no feeling.

Slowly, very slowly, I opened my eyes, a sigh leaving my slightly parted lips as the aching in my muscles finally registered. Tender, new summer leaves filled my vision, a delicate breeze idled through the canopy of the forest that surrounded me.

"You're finally awake, I was beginning to worry" Aphrodite, memories begin swirling back, the throne room, Annabeth, something red and pink flashing in front of my vision and blackness.

"Arggghhh" The noise of frustration leaving my lips, shattering the content I had been feeling, the frustration of the day before replacing it. "Where am I?"

"Camp Half-Blood, Luke's memorial....... I thought you might like to wake up here, rather than your cabin." Her voice sympathetic, kind, but not pitying.

"Thanks." sitting up, my hands behind my back, legs outstretched in front of me, I look at her now. Her himation a soft white, her hair in a classic greek bun, a belt of gold around her waist. "What am I going to do now." I lean forward, hands fisting my hair, sending sharp pains through my nerves.

I'm standing now, leaning against a nearby tree, the rough bark digging into my arms. My head hits the back as I make a sound of frustration "Argghh, I was so stupid.".

"You weren't stupid, Percy." Her voice a little amused, "just...... a little crazy"

"I don't think that matters Aph, crazy or not, I fucked up...... I suppose I shouldn't worry, not much anyone can do." A small smile is forming on my lips, the craziness of the situation getting to me.

“Your right, not much can be done.” Aph’s standing now, her hands on her hips, a smooth smile on her rosy lips.

“What has you so happy?” My eyes narrow, when she’s like this I know she’s up to something, it almost always ends badly.

“I just wanted to tell you that your friends are planning a surprise party for your birthday, I got Iris to spy on them.” she walks over, taking my arm as we follow a path back to camp Half-Blood. The trees seem to bend as we leave Luke's memorial, their forms twisting, reshaping into an arch.

“Why are you telling me this?” A smile smooths over my features, her warning a running joke between us. “I thought surprise parties were meant to be a surprise, so we don’t, say, run away in the other direction” I wave my hand in vague direction, the gesture quite pompous.

“I quite agree. Though I thought you might like your privacy for that particular night, at the least I thought it fair to warn you.” Her eyes light and mirthful, as the forest opens out to the beach at the edge of camp Half-Blood, the water calm and shimmering, as the sun travels across the sky, well past noon.

“I have a few things to attend to, I’ll see you later Percy.” With a soft flash and a warm glow, she’s gone, the slight smell of roses lingering on the soft breeze.

The sands a pale white as I strip down to my briefs, the sun warm on my body. I can feel it now, the stress my muscles have been under for the last few days, aching pain stabbing through me everytime I move, the water will help.

If I can make it, that is.

Stepping into the shallows I feel the current of the beach, it’s swirling tendrils moving along the shoreline. Taking a breath I centre myself, the warm water gracing my ankles.

I dive in, the shallows cutting off early at this part of the beach, giving way to a forest of kelp, the sunlight of the surface sparkling through the clear water, the kelp swaying in the current. Taking a breath I sink to the bottom, the sand rises up in small puffs as I lay down. The kelp forest swaying around me, the sun shimmering from the surface, I close my eyes, the calming water lulling me to sleep as small schools of fish start swimming around me.

Percy’s POV

August 18th - Camp Half-Blood - Percy’s Birthday

The wood was smooth under my fingers, the colour gone years ago, wiped away each time someone leaned against it, eventually, it would need to be replaced, hopefully not for a while. Smoothness, caused by years of weather and touch, was nice, it was calming.

I turn away from the beam, it’s comforting smoothness, I can’t hide in it forever. Chiron was sitting in his wheelchair behind me, holding a mug of warm cocoa, one sitting opposite him, steam rising slowly from the cup, curling in the air. A chill sits in the morning air, some God or Goddess decided we needed a chilly morning, can’t say I blame them.

Sitting down, I wrap my hands around the warm mug, a motif of a centaur printed on it, the words “Best Centaur Ever” printed on it’s chipped surface, it’s older than me, from the 80’s, maybe. I stare into the chocolate swirls, see the steam rising from the surface, I focus on the warm water floating in the air, it would be too hard to condense it and freeze it.

I should say something.

I don’t.

“Percy, are you all right?” I feel his eyes on me, I can see the rich brown of his eyes through the bangs in front of my face. I don’t know what to say, not really, I can’t really lie to Chiron, it feels like lying to my mom, he has the same knowing stare.

“No” The word slips from my cold lips, unbidden, unwanted, I hate it. But it helps, I feel the tension in my shoulders lessen a little, I straighten my back to look into his eyes, move my bangs away, up into my hair, settling it there.

He looks at me now, like he knows that I didn’t mean to say it, knows that no matter how much I want to, I can’t take back the truth. “Who are you waiting on Percy?” My breath stops, but I can’t, I can’t tell him, it’s mine, Luke’s mine, I’m not ready for that yet.

“They're in Elysium, I…. I’m not ready to say who.” My eyes are starting to blur, not for Lukes death, I’ll see him again, but because they would hate me for it.

They still hate Luke for what he did, even though he saved them, no matter how much I wanted him not to.

/Flashback\

_Percy’s POV - Mount Olympus - August 18th, 2009 - Throne Room - Second Titan War._

_Riptide clash against the ground, Annabeth's dagger heavy in my hands as I raised it, blood seeping from a gash along temple, caused by Khronos' magic, slicing through the curse of Achilles, blood sliding down into my eyes, dust and ichor covered me, the grit mixing with the slick gods-blood. Annabeth lay's unconscious near the doors, as I fought._

_“Percy, please, give me the dagger, I can’t keep him down forever, he’s too strong for me!” We are circling each other now, Lukes steps matching my own, both out of breath, both tired of this game._

_“I...I can’t let you go, Luke, I… I love you!” Tears flow from my eyes as I hold the dagger over which Ethan fell, his death weighing on my mind._

_“I know Percy, I love you more than you can know, but, I can’t let him hurt you!” He is inching closer to me, Tears blurring my vision, I try shit my eyes, dropping the dagger._

_But there is nothing in my hand as I fell myself fall. Opening my eyes I see him a few feet away, how did he move so fast. The dagger gleaming in his grip._

_I scramble up, my heart hammering as I reach him, he turns around, eyes sad, I wrap my arms around his neck, his strong arms holding me as I cry into his shoulder. I lean back, my eyes meeting his, as I lean back in to kiss him._

_“I love you, Percy.” It’s so final, it's goodbye. I hold his face, begging him not to leave me, tears streaming down my face. Before I can stop him, he stabs himself in his Archillies point. The pained screams echo in my ears as he collapses, his weight too much for my weakened state._

_"Oh, God's, Luke, please don't go, please" Tears silently tumble from my cheek as I beg._

_“I'll wait for you Percy, will you wait for me, please.” He coughs out, blood coating his lips, his eyes clouded with fear._

_“Of course I will, I love you, Luke.” His eyes soften, the cloudiness is gone, a sense of peace fills them._

_“I love you, Percy. Forever.” Our promise making me smile slightly as I cry._

_“Forever, Luke, Forever.” The words leaving my mouth as he slips away, tears roll down my eyes until Annabeth wakes, her groans filling my ears._

_“Forever, Luke, I promise,” I whisper into his ear, before going to check on Annabeth._

/End of Flashback\

The memory distracts me, tears sliding down my checks, warm, unwanted. I catch myself, wiping them away with the worn out sleeve of my jersey, the course fabric rough against my face.

He noticed though, his brown eyes filled with sympathy. He wheels over, his arm wrapping around my shoulder, the checkered blanket hiding his fake legs warm against my leg.

“I was going to ask you why you tried to date Annabeth, but I think I know, you were trying to hide it, weren't you?” His voice warm, kind, as I lean into the hug.

The questions spot on, it’s truth spills over in my head, “Yeah, I..I...I was.”

“It will be ok Percy, you will see whoever it is again, eventually.” His arms close around me, the warmth comforting.

“I know, we promised each other.” I cry into his shoulder, the words slightly muffled by his jumper, it feels so good to cry, to have support, I always have to be the one to help, never the one to need help.

“Then you will, without a doubt, find them again.” His words a comfort, we sit in silence, weeping into his shoulder, the sun just peaking over the frosted treetops of the forest.

 

 


	4. Chapter Four: Gifts Given Unknowingly, Never Turn Out : Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a bit of erotica at the end, I felt like that's how it would flow.  
> So I did it.

 

 

Chapter Four: Gifts Given Unknowingly, Never Turn Out : Part One

Nico’s POV

Ice seemed to prickle up my veins, cold realization flooding across my mind. I can’t believe I got them to talk me into doing this, their persistent reassurance nagging at my mind. How could we have been so wrong, Percy wouldn't lie about that, I told them that, they didn’t listen, they never fucking listen.

Getting enough movement back into my limbs was hard, I couldn't try to move, too scared to break the sound of Percy’s muffled sobs.

Resigning myself to the realization that I wouldn’t be able to shadow travel in this state, my mind scrambled, I slowly slid down the wall of the Big House, the red paint scratching against my sweater, the cold frost of the morning melting under the heat of my body.

I sat there, my breath misting in front of me, the cold morning sunlight sparkling of the melting frost, small, shimmering rainbows forming everywhere.

“Psst….Psst…. Nico, hey Nico” Looking beside me, I see the shimmering of the rainbows coalesce, condensing into a shimmering mirage of people I don't really want to see.

“ So, have you spoken to Percy yet, is he wallowing because he can’t be with his “love”.” Clarissa brash voice piercing the quite day.

“SHHHHH” I whisper, anger sweeping through me, “No, I haven't. I've found him, but not spoken to him.” Her eyes go wide, the slight shimmer of the message making it slightly comical before it settles.

“What's got you so angry Death Breath, not a lot does that.” Her voice a whisper, she stares angrily at me, no one snaps at her, no one.

“Where are you guys?” The question hangs between us.

“The woods, by that weird alter thing to Luke?” Clarrisa again, her voice dangerously getting higher.

The threat of ruining Percy’s grief sends a bolt of anger through me, I dash a hand through her face a look of shock stuck on their features as the connection fades.

I feel the shadows swirl around me, its funny, really, shadows swirling, it wasn’t something that crossed my mind before I knew I was a demigod. But, learning shadow travelling shows you that shadows are a little more than shadows.

I think the best word would be memories, ones that are forgotten, or secret.

Feeling them consume me, I jump, a swirling abyss surrounds me, a tumbling abyss, infinity swirling in the eternal chaos.

The forest shadows fling me from that realm, I asked dad about it once, he told me to never ask again, to never try to commune with it apart from shadow travelling, that was the end of it.

The shadows spit me out just behind the group, the crew of the Argo II, and the immortal camp counsellors, well, everyone friends with Percy.

“What the hell is your problem with understanding ‘SHHHHHHHH’, Clarissa!” My angry voice ripping towards them. Turning towards me, Clarissa turns angrily towards me.

“My problem, MY PROBLEM, WHAT THE HELLS YOUR PROBLEM DEATH BREATH!!!” Her anger more than mine, the temper of Ares showing itself.

“My problem, my problem is that none of you even considered that Percy never loved Annabeth!” shock follows my words.

“Nico, is this about what Cupid said, becau..” Jason, his voice soft, anger flaring in me, how dare he.

“What, Jason, that I am trying to take Percy for myself, I got over that crush a while ago, so shut your roman mouth!” My anger even surprising me, he steps back mouth hanging open, realising what I just did, I step back shock coursing through me.

I just outed myself, oh God’s.

“Nico, why do you say that Percy never loved Annabeth? Cuz, from what I saw, he loved her.” Leo, his Hispanic voice sending a slight blush to my cheeks.

“I heard him talking with Chiron, he said…. He said that the one he loves was in the Underworld, their dead.” Silence, utter silence, then Leo, and his stupid brain to mouth filter.

“Well shit.”

Standing in silence, I look around, the strange clearing was odd, we had found it a few days ago, well looking for Percy, the strange alter to Luke, kinda disturbing.

As I looked at the altar now, I could see something familiar, a slight green-blue paint, faded by the sun, coated a small section under a photo of Luke. It seems to shimmer along the stacked stones, small wisps of cloth fluttering in the cold breeze. The paint is familiar, I can't quite place it until I spot something that makes my blood run cold.

This isn't an altar, it's a memorial.

The thing I've seen.

A small green trident.

“Shit.” All their eyes are on me now, they know I figured it out, a cold dread fills me. People still haven't forgiven him, they would crush Percy if they found out.

“Nico, you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost.” Leo, damn him.

“I….I have to go.” Before any of them can reach me, I travel away, I shouldn't have, I’m not focused enough, I land right at the feet of the person on my mind.

  
Percy’s POV

The shallow waters are cool against my skin, the hardwood of the peer rough against the underside of my thighs. Even though the cold of the morning is still rich in the air, the waters coldness soothes me.

Chiron let me go after I stopped sobbing, he didn't push me after that, just did this sad sort of understanding smile. He reminded me a lot like my mom, he never judges anyone. The sun sparkling through the water, the calmness it brings, is broken, a yelp and a splash in the frigid water breaking me from the horizon.

“What the fuck!” A very pissed of Nico is trying, and failing, to tread the surface of the water. He’s gonna drown if he doesn't make it to the shallows, it’s surprisingly deep at this end of the shore.

I focus, imagining the water hardening, condensing, freezing in the cold undercurrent. Nico is flailing, the ice sheet bobbing slightly as he does. I pull it towards me, the currents cradling the ice raft.

“Why, exactly, did you decide to shadow travel into freezing water?” I ask a hint of amusement in my voice. The raft has reached the peer now, he grasps the cold metal ladder, pulling himself up, shivering in the cold air.

“Why the hell are you not wearing a shirt and about to swim in a freezing sea? Now dry me off.” His teeth chatter as I will the water off, flinging it back into the sea.

“I do it because the water is always warm for me, I asked why you decided to go for a dip.” I clip back, a smile on my face, Nico was the only one who didn't treat me differently after the break up with Annabeth.

Sitting down beside me, his hoodie done up and his hands under his armpits, hugging himself as his teeth stop chattering.

“I took a dip because of some pushy, recently turned, immortals, who don't know how to keep their noses out of shit.” His voice angered slightly, an undercurrent of worry lacing his voice.

“What did they do? It can’t be that bad.” My voice brightens slightly, patient.

“Oh No, this time, not even you are gonna get over their meddling mister sunshine!” His finger waves in front of my face, making me cross-eyed. “I tried to tell them, Percy, I really did, but they just don't listen.” his voice tapers of at the end, diminishing.

“Wha…” I only make it part of the way.

“They got me to try and find you and I caught your conversation with Chiron.” He rushes out, the words sending a spike through my heart. The water near my feat is freezing over, I can’t control it, my power is freezing over the waves, creeping up the wet wood of the peer.

My breathing is uneven, the knowledge that he knows I have someone, the fear that he could order any spirit to tell him what he wants to know weighing heavy on my heart.

“Percy, we found Luke’s memorial.” The freezing water starts spreading, I can see it in the corner of my eye, Nico still hasn't noticed. “No one knows, but……. I saw the trident on the rocks.” Nico's looking at me now, his dark eyes glistening slightly, unshed tears at the corners of his eyes.

“Nico, please…….” I trace the horizon, my voice broken, “Please, stop.” Tears are starting to slide down my cheeks.

“Percy.” His hand is on my shoulder now, his voice is wavering.

“I...I...You can't tell anyone, Nico, if they say anything, I don't think I could hold back.” My hands angrily, roughly, wiping the tears from my face.

“I won't say anything Percy, I promise.” His arm is around my shoulder now.

“Percy?” His voice is cautious, weary.

“Yeah.” Apprehension is lacing my shaky voice.

“Do you want to see him.” He grips my shoulder, half hugging me, as my voice refuses to work.

“Please.” The words manage to slip from my lips, the rest mangled together in my head, unable to reach my lips, unrecognisable.

“Ok.” His voice is soft, kind.

Before I can say anything else, shadows swirl around us, and the next moment, where sitting under a tree, everything shimmering slightly, the temperature warm, a soft breeze is flowing through the canopy.

“Were in Elysium, he should be around this clearing somewhere, I focused on finding him.” Looking up, his voice above me, I blink against the shimmering sun of Hades.

“I’ll leave you to it, I will know when you want to leave.” With that, he runs into the shadows of a nearby tree, I sit, waiting for someone I haven't seen in a year.

Luke's POV

The forest was thick, shimmering Elysium sun sending shards of light through the canopy. Roots threatened to trip me over, rising out of the ground like sea monsters, their humps making threatening groves in the ground. I don't know why I was running to the clearing, no one went here, there was nothing there. It was like fate was pulling me along, like a dog on a leash.

Making my way out of the forest seemed to take an eternity, it might of, I am dead, I wouldn't really know if one eternity had passed.

The sight that greeted me was terrible in its beauty, the man I love was sitting just a few meters away, his raven hair caught the light, his naked chest glistened with sweat in the warm Underworld weather.

“Percy,” I say his name before I can think, his eyes turn to meet mine, Gods I missed those molten pools of green. He stands the muscles ripple as he does, he looks older, more my age, when I left him, the memory of his lips on mine still present every night.

But, one fear is lost when he stands, it's in the way his body moves, he’s still alive.

“Luke, Oh Gods, Luke.” He runs at me then, I close my arms around his waist, the weight of him, his face berried in my neck, is bliss.

His tears hit my shoulder, the simple Greek style clothing means it's uncovered. His tears burn into my soul's skin, the heat of them sets a fire in me I can't quite control. I push him up against a nearby tree, his hard muscle swimming under my fingers.

I brush my lips against his, his hands around my neck, wrapping his legs around my waist, the clothing discarded somewhere behind me, his shorts and underwear lost in the struggle.

“Luke, Gods, Luke, I've missed you so much.” A whispered plea is pass through his lips as I assaulted them, his lips reddening.

“Percy, you have no fucking idea how shit it's been without you.” His neck tastes amazing, the divine moans escaping his lips send me into a frenzy, a large, red hicky has formed below the brutal assault of his neck.

“Luke, please, Gods, please.” His whimpering is driving me insane, his hardness pulsing against my stomach.

“Ok, Percy.” With that, I push in, the warmth of the man I love envelopes me, his walls tight around my hardness.

“Oh Gods, Percy, Fuck, so tight.” I groan, the sound guttural, the noise loud in the clearing.

“Fuck, Luke, Holy Gods.” His words burning through me, our hot bodies slide into each other, like fate.

I grasp his hair, the silky, raven locks tangling in my fingers. “No, no Gods, I am the only name that comes out of your lips.” One hard thrust has him gasping for breath.

“Uh, uh, LUKE, please, oh please please please.” his voice, urgent, needy, I can feel him spasm around me, his walls tightening.

“Fuck, Percy, so close.” I know he is too, I can feel him, his cum shoots between us, the hot liquid burning against our chests.

With the feeling of him releasing over us, it sends me over the edge, the hot walls tighten around me, his nails digging into my back, their sharpness drawing crescents, I can feel the dents.

Spilling inside of him is heaven, the deep groan is all that manages to leave my lips, his hot breath against my cheek.

His lips meet mine a minute later, gentle and soft.

“I missed you, Percy, so fucking much.” Breath ragged, I lower us to the ground, spooning him against me, his arms clinging to mine, the soft grass perfect beneath us.

“I love you, Luke.” His voice is tired, pleasant, calm, happy.

“I love you too, Percy.” My eyes close, the lids falling shut, the warmth of him against my chest. We fall asleep for the first time together in over a year.

 


	5. Chapter Five: Gifts Given Unknowingly, Never Turn Out Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little longer than my other chapters

Chapter Five: Gifts Given Unknowingly, Never Turn Out Part Two

 

Percy’s POV - Elysium

 

My fingertips trailed over the smooth flesh, could you call it flesh? of Luke's chest. A coating of light hair covered his pecks, trailing down his stomach, hard abs rising slightly from his slow breathing.

 

“You can’t stay here much longer Perce, this isn’t any sort of place for the living.” His words hit hard, even though he whispered them into the space between us, he knows that. His arm curls around me, pulling me closer, the muscle flexing as he lays sideways, eye to eye. The sharpness of his blue eyes is softened as he looks into mine, tinged slightly with sadness.

 

“I know, Luke, just a while longer, please.” I bury my face into his chest, his arms enclosing me, he kisses the top of my head.

 

“Percy, there's one thing you need to do when you go back.” He takes a slow breath, “You need to give your friends a chance Perce, please?”. Hand moving to tilt my chin up, eye to eye.

 

I know he wants the best for me, I know I’ve been distant from them, but, I just needed space. “I’ll try, Luke, I needed space, that's all”.

 

“I know, my little Sea Prince, I know.” His lips meet mine, soft, kind, perfect.

 

“I am going to miss you, Luke.” my breath is soft between us, his lips pink and full, “I love you, my Thief.” whispered words, soft and secret.

 

“I love you too, my Sea Prince.” His hands grab me, moving me above him, “I think we can get one more go in before you have to go, don’t ya think.” His face is brightened by a mischievous smirk.

 

I rest my hands on his chest for support, the hands gripping my waist burning with lust, a smile is on my lips. “I don’t know, you see, for the past few hours, this guy’s been stealing me to have sex, and I would like to say no.” He pouts, smirk gone, he sits up, me sitting in his lap, he meets my lips with his own.

 

“You're a tease, you know that, but your right, I have ghostly stamina, you don’t.” leaning back, my hands on his shoulders, I smile slightly, the grin on his face is back, “But, I think I’ve….left my mark.” That smirks back again, the one he has when he does something.

 

“I don’t know what you’ve done, Castilian, but I swear, I will prank you so hard, not even being dead is gonna save you.” He laughs, the smirk grown into a fall blown smile. He drags me down, his strong arms caging me against the soft grass.

“I look forward to it, Jackson, bring it on.” I wrap my hands around his neck the strong muscles of his back ripple under my splayed fingers.

 

“Oh, I will, I certainly will.” I lean up to kiss him, the soft lips brushing against mine as I flick my tongue out, teasing his partly opened lips, before flipping him, jumping away in his confusion.

 

“Hahaha. No fair! you cheated!” His grin is bright on his lips, dimples forming at the corner, laughter seeping into his voice. “You should put some clothes on Percy before I come over there, you're far too tempting.” His eyes sparkle as I make my way around the clearing, finding my scattered clothes.

 

A glint catches my eye, a small brooch, silver, is sitting in the middle of Luke's toga thing, whatever you call a Greek toga.

 

“You can take it if you want.” I feel him wrap his arms around my naked waist, my camp shorts riding low, the green band of my underwear visible. “Something to make you carry on, yeah.” His voice is soft, breath soothing against my ear.

 

“I would love that,” I reach down, the metal cool against my fingers, the silver new and gleaming. “Before Nico comes to get me, could we cuddle some more.” I turn, his eyes meeting mine, a smile in them.

 

“I would be the happy ghost alive.” His smile, teeth gleaming white.

 

“Your still shit at being funny, Luke.” His laugh booms across the clearing as he pulls me down into the shade of the tree I arrived under.

 

“Shut up and let me cuddle you, fish food.” His chest is warm against my back, his arms holding me against him as I lean back.

 

“Whatever, mailman.” I smile, content and happy, for the first time in a long time.

  


Nico’s POV

 

I really didn’t want to walk into that clearing. Walking into that clearing would mean I would have to take Percy away from something that makes him happy, I didn’t want that. Ok…… Maybe I still had some left over feelings for him, but they’re almost gone, it’s just like a really strong friendship, yeah, friendship.

 

But, I had to take him back, my dad would start to feel his presence, then I wouldn’t be allowed to sneak him back in, the only reason I can do it is because of my dad.

I could never take another immortal in, they would bounce right back, life like that, even Percy’s, shouldn’t be here, it’s why I looked so vampire like when I was a demigod.

 

Life doesn’t belong in the Underworld.

 

So, that’s why I had to enter that Gods forsaken clearing.

 

Walking slowly, hands in the pockets of my dark hoodie, I entered that clearing.

 

“Shhhhhhhhh.” Startled, I stopped, looking up from the ground, I see ice-cold eyes, death staring at me. “He’s asleep, you can take him when he wakes up, understand, Di Angelo.” His eyes, they’re intimidating alright, straightening my back, I take a step back.

 

“Yeah, we kept noticing that he had bags under his eyes, he needs the sleep” My eyes wander around the clearing, skimming the tree line.

 

“Yeah, he does.” Looking back, I see him smile fondly at the sleeping Sea Prince, his eyes softening, it doesn’t last long, his glare is back on me. “Di Angelo, you take care of him, if I see anything that upsets him, that tips him over the edge, I will crawl my way up through the bowels of the earth, immortal or not, to kill you.” His voice is like ice, the will of someone who hosted a Titan.

 

“Ah….Ah, yeah, I will.” I hesitated, a tiny bit frightened, no matter what anyone thinks, you should always fear the dead, it’s just most of them can’t get out, except the ones like Luke.

 

“You better.” His voice is hard, deadly.

 

“Why are you using your evil voice on Nico?” Percy, his voice clouded with sleep, moves around, burying his head into Lukes very naked chest. Turning away, blushing, I really don’t want to see what Luke has down there…….even though I kinda do…….. I am a healthy teenage immortal, you can’t blame me.

 

“Nothing Percy, just growling him for taking you away.” His voice is soft again, loving. How can this guy switch so fast?

 

“Oh….. yeah, I have a party to get to, don’t I.” His voice is surprised, not sad like I would have thought, it seems he really is ok with Luke's death.

 

Might be because he knows he will see him again, one way or another.

 

A small voice in the back of my head offers kindly, why kindly, I don’t know, not like I can tell my conscience to have a darker voice.

 

“Percy, I really need to take you back, if I don’t…..” I taper off, my voice going flat, why do I always stutter when I’m around him.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I go all skeleton, vampire, like you used to look before immortality gave you rosy cheeks and a good complexion.” His sass startles me, he hasn’t sassed anyone in for weeks.

 

He stands, slowly, throwing Luke his clothes, pretty sure Percy saw me peeking at his boyfriend.

 

“Come on then, don’t want to keep everyone waiting.” The stress-free way he says it like he hasn’t been sulking for over a year like the old Percy decided to take charge again.

 

“You know, I forgot how much I hated your sass, Jackson.” I glare, trying to appear offended, failing, hard.

 

“You love my sass, it’s the only thing that allows you to stand being around everyone.” His smile is bright, his arm slings across my shoulder, flinging a goodbye kiss to Luke in comical movie fashion. I contemplate letting him stay, seeing him so happy, the way he used to be.

 

But I can’t.

 

“Hurry up Nico, remember what I said.” Luke, his eyes are back on me, Percy seems to be oblivious to how cold they look.

 

With a nod, were gone, the shadows of the underworld consuming us, before we arrive back at camp, right in the middle of the Poseidon cabin.

 

Percy POV - Camp Half-Blood

 

The apple pie was nice. It reminded me of my mom, it tasted exactly like my moms, which was weird, no apple pie tastes like my moms.

 

The party was, is, really awkward, it would have been fine if everyone wasn't avoiding me because Annabeth was sitting across from me. I can't blame them, the tension was thick between us, like a tiny black hole in the middle of the dining pavilion. Now, don't get me wrong, I hurt her and I am sorry for that, but I couldn't lie anymore, it was becoming too much.

 

“Annabeth, why did you come?” We had been dancing around the question for over half an hour, half an hour of mundane conversation, pointless conversation.

 

“I want to know why you did it, the true reason why, because I know that what we have, it isn't fake.” Her voice was soft, commanding, sure.

 

She couldn't have been further from the truth.

 

“Annabeth, I told the truth in the throne room, I never loved you.” I wait, her mouth is in a thin line, her eyes wet. “I thought I could fill something, something that could only be filled by the person I love, Annabeth, please accept that.” I look up, my green eyes dry, truthful. “I swear it on the river Styx, Annabeth.” Her grey eyes broke at those words, shattered.

 

But those grey eyes, broken and sad, they flash away, anger, revenge, hate filling them.

 

Revenge.

 

She stands, drawing everyone's eyes, “I hope you enjoy your life Percy because it's going to be a long one.” She turns, flashing away in a burst of light. That's new, seems they made her a Goddess.

 

Something's nagging at me though, something not quite right.

 

“Percy, you ok man?” Jason, his blue eyes stare into mine, worried.

 

“Yeah, I’m fin….” I freeze, the apple pie, it tastes too good, far to good.

 

“Who brought the apple pie?” My voice has a tremor, uneasy.

 

“Annabeth, why? something wrong?” His confusion is lost on me, I look down, the apples laid perfectly, layer upon layer, before the crisscrossing top.

 

And there it is, madness on a plate.

 

A tiny fleck of golden skin.

 

I'm immortal.

 

The plate tumbles down, the porcelain hitting the marble floor, cracking in half, the pie lost to the floor. The party is silent, I slowly rise from my seat, leaning against the table.

 

But it's like I forgot how to walk, my muscles seize, I fall to my knees, I keep trying to rise though, but I keep falling down.

 

“Percy, what's wrong? What's WRONG?” Nico, his hands are on my shoulders, forcing me to stay still, his eyes are so dark, like the night sky, huh, strange thing when you're breaking down, you notice the weirdest shit.

 

“Apple pie, Nico, why did she put Golden apples in the pie?” I don't know why I asked, but I couldn't care, I leaned into him, I could hear his heart, my ear against his chest.

 

“Oh, oh Gods, Annabeth, what have you done.” I think it's dawning I hear in his voice, can't be sure, blacking out has a serious problem with hearing. Can't really listen anymore, everything's dark.

 

Nico

 

Oh shit, Oh shit, Oh shit.

 

I am so fucking dead.

 

“I am so fucking dead, I am going to rot in the pits of Tartarus.” I didn't mean to say it out loud, I don't think Percy cares, he's blacked out, shock.

 

“Wha...Nico, what's going on?” Piper, she is surprisingly good at staying calm.

 

“I am going to die, he is gonna crawl his way to earth and tear me apart.” I didn't mean to say that either, I am pretty sure I am in shock, at my approaching death.

 

“Nico, who's going to kill you? You can't die.” Clarissa, her and her big mouth.

 

I look up, they are all their, I can't shadow travel, I can't think properly, we would end up at the bottom of the ocean, good for Percy, not for me.

 

“I….I” It really hit me then, Luke is going to find a way up and he is going to murder me, Annabeth and anyone who stands in his way. Ok, maybe a tiny bit of an exaggeration.

 

“I think we need to get Percy to a bed and you can save any questions you have for later.” I am trying to figure out a way out of this, I really am, but immortality, that can't just be taken, it's forever.

 

We are so fucked.

 

Luke

 

I stared at the shimmering mass of water, the looking fountain showing me what just occurred, seeing the golden pieces of apple before Percy, watching Annabeth take the worst kind of revenge, turning me and Percy into a Greek tragedy.

 

I need to find a way out, right fucking now.

 

Something, or someone, seems to have heard me, beneath the surface of the water, a golden coin shimmers, daring and dangerous.

 

If I leave the Underworld, that's considering if I even make it through the Underworld, there would be no guarantee that Hades or Zeus won't just smite me and send me back. But I can't leave Percy there, in a place where his friend betrayed him.

 

I slowly reach down into the water, the surface splitting under my touch, the cold surface of the metal seems to warm, I bring it up, water sliding off its grooved surface.

 

It feels weird, when I took it out of the water, like I'm weightless, my surroundings change, the bright light of Elysium fading into the deep shadows of the river Styx, her bank hard against where my legs rest under me.

 

I rise slowly, the deep shadows the Underworld part, I hear it's guards behind me, someone must really like me.

 

Charon, the wayfarer, floats above the painful water, on his decaying barge.

 

“What do you offer, Son of Hermes, to cross back to the realm of the living.” His voice gravelly, ancient, shatters through my mind, a cacophony, that when it subsidies, leaves me aching.

 

“I offer you…. this small…. token…. of worship…. oh wise Charon, sailor of the ancient Styx.” Hard to speak, I hand over the coin, his ancient hand skeletal, skin stretched over bones. I am trying to be as meek as possible.

 

“Your offer, brings you new life, Son of Hermes, but only this once. For if you die again, before your time, your soul will be cast into the river beneath me, as forfeit for your negligence.” His voice hammers through my head again, too much this time to hold on.

 

The last I see, the dark stones of the shore of the Styx are racing toward me.


	6. Sticks and Stones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for taking so long, plans changed and I had to start working instead of going to uni. Anyway, enjoy, hopefully I should be able to get chapter 7 out next weekend.

Luke’s POV (The Hollywood Sign)

 

Grainy dirt filled my mouth, the suffocating push of earth against my lungs, sharp stones ripping cuts along my legs as I crawled out of the ground. Vomiting dirt, which is not the greatest thing I might add, is not the first thing I expected when coming back from the dead, neither is crawling out of the ground. The acrid smell of stomach acid hits my senses, an overwhelming hunger, the sheer intensity of living again hits me full force, the hot sun against my dust covered skin. The feel of blood seeping from jagged cuts, my eyes tearing up as I stare at the too bright sky. It’s almost all to much.

 

Through squinting eyes, I look around, my vision blurry and painful, I am alone, bright, white letters rising up behind me. I stand, groggy, the arid city stretched out before it’s own name. 

 

“You know, you shouldn’t be standing.” I turn, quickly, far to quickly. The world spinning around me as I begin to tumble to the ground.

 

“I guess I’ll call an ambulance, I just have to find a phone first.” Decidedly male, high pitched, but male. His face appearing in my view, my vision darling around the edges. His face is almost godly, ethereal, but not quit, like he is something else. His eyes are of the darkest blue, a swirling pool of colour, a shadow falls over us, great black wings stretch above us.

 

“You should probably go to sleep now.” His face disappears, a white cloak brushing my face as he turns around. All I can focus on is his eyes, I can’t remember anything else as darkness finally reaches the last vestiges of my consciousness. The harsh sun beating down upon my tired body.

 

Third Person POV

 

When the paramedics arrived they would only assume it had been some drunken night that had gone to far, the young man had cuts all over his body, dirt and dust covered him, darkening his fair hair. They thought that it was some sort of toga party, some Greek inspired dare.

 

(Later in the ambulance)

 

“You know, I will never understand why young kids would even do shit like this.” An older paramedic, his face lined by age and stress, spoke to his younger colleague.

 

“Well, I remember when I used to be like that, it’s not that hard of a jump to understand why they do shit like this.” Her voice was smoother than her colleagues, her hands smooth with youth, her caramel hands cleaning away dirt from some of the more damaging cuts. Her hazel eyes checking the young man's face as she worked.

 

“Yeah yeah, but to the point of death, that’s what I don’t get, it’s like all that pledging they do at those weird groups in college.” His hands gripping the wheel, taking care on the crowded roads.

 

“I wouldn’t say to the point of death Roger, he’s just dehydrated and slightly malnourished.” Her voice steady as she inserted an IV into the man's arm, a look of frustration flinging across her face as they hit a bump in the road. The siren blaring in the background.

 

They would reach the hospital in five minutes, half an hour later they had another call to get to. By the end of their shifts, they had completely forgotten about the toga wearing young man.

 

(A hospital room, two days later)

 

The room was quite, the nurses having just finished their rounds, bright Hollywood sun beaming through the window of a young mans room. It surprised the nurses to find that he had not had a single visitor, though, he had yet to wake.

 

As a nurse walked in, to check his vitals and record them one last time, he turned to examine the young man, the scar on the mans face seemed to add something to him, like a weight, a burden.

 

“What happened to you.” The young nurse wondered aloud, his head tilted, like a questioning puppy. A faint buzz filled the room.

 

The young nurse sighed, a look of frustration painting his face as he turned and left, it seems Mister Anderson needed something else, again. Probably to complain about the food, again. The nurses footsteps echoed along the near empty hallway.

 

The young man opened his blue eyes, turning to face the door, making sure the nurse was finally gone. Sitting up, he ripped the IV from his arm, a faint trickle of blood followed the needle out. Unsteadily he stood, hands resting on the cold metal railing. He stopped, the heart rate monitor still barely clingy to his right index finger. He half walked, half leaned his way to the wall the monitor stood against reaching down, he ripped out the cord, turning the machine off.

 

Ripping the heart rate monitor off, he went to the door, looking outside for any rouge nurses. Leaning against the wall he made his way out into the hallway, grabbing some clean clothes from a cleaning trolly, Nurses outfits. Dipping into a dark room, he changed out of the thin, paper like, hospital gown. The blue nurses uniform was fairly comfortable, it was neutral in terms of noticeability, exactly what he wanted. He made his way out of the hospital, walking out into the hot, humid air.

 

An hour or so later, when a nurse walked in to check the young mans room, discovering that he was gone, they looked on their security cameras. Surprisingly, the cameras stopped working when the last nurse left his room. A young student named Andrew. He was as surprised as anyone, saying that the young man was still asleep when he checked.

 

Surprisingly, all the cameras, for fifteen minutes total, stopped working, enough time for the man to leave the hospital and never be traced. The police interviewed any nurses and staff that might have seen the young man. They assumed that he would be long gone by now though, rightly so, as several hours had now passed since the young man disappeared.

 

(A few hours before)

 

The bus pulled out of the stop, ready for a long trip to New York, a private company, they got a lot of business from everyone wishing to find their dreams in the city of stars. Though, the bus itself only went to the next stop, passengers would jump on the next bus as their luggage was transported over.

 

A young man, with a scar on his face and blue eyes, wearing a black shirt and deep blue jeans, which he borrowed from a very generous store, as well as a pair of sunglasses, leaned against the glass, playing with a hospital bracelet on his right wrist. A bag sat beside him, filled with other borrowed items of varying value.

 

The streets of Hollywood tumbled by as they entered the motorway. The buses few passengers sat scattered, so no one heard him whisper to himself, as sleep started to enclose it’s grip on almost everyone aboard.

 

“Forever, aye, Percy.” A small smile gracing his lips as tried to get comfortable enough for sleep to finally take ahold of his mind.

 

“Forever.” Sleep claiming the young man, smoothing the lines of his face, making him look younger, innocent.

 

A boy, with jet black hair and blue eyes sat a few seats down, a copy of the Homeric Hymns in his young fingers. A soft tune filled the bus as he hummed to himself. A single black feather floated to the floor at his feet.

 

Percy’s POV (Camp Half-Blood)

 

The water was still as I sat of the pear, it’s crystalline surface completely still. The shimmering of light from the sun the only indication that there is any movement at all. My camp half-blood shirt was smooth against my skin, my jeans rough.

 

“You should wake up now Percy, it’s not good to sleep so long.” A melodic voice drifting from behind me.

 

“And you should stop drifting into people’s dreams.” My voice calm, I haven’t felt this calm in ages. I don’t turn around as he walks behind me, his dark wings at the edge of my vision. He sits next to me, his form slightly out of focus, like trying to look at a moving fly, I can only really see him on the edge of my vision.

 

“Why are you here? It’s not like I can waste away.” The calm beginning to crumple. Like ice cracking around the edges.

 

“Why are you staying here? You know your going to wake up eventually.” His strange voice seeping through the dream.

 

“I know, but I like the peace it brings, the peace your disrupting by the way.” A slight tremor reaching through my voice.

 

“You may not like it, but you need to wake up, now, if you would.” His voice, it had a strange note to it, like annoyance.

 

“Who are you? Your not a god, gods act differently, you don’t even look like one.” My tone was steady, I wasn’t afraid, it’s like he was just out of phase, a step to the left, maybe.

 

“Me, I am no one, but you should wake up now.” He was gone, a small gust of imaginary wind and he was gone.

 

I could see at the edges of my dream, something dark was rolling in, the glimmering water was draining away, the sun going dark. It felt like I was falling, darkness whipped around me, deep within.

 

(Camp Half-Blood Infirmary)

 

The noise of reality came crashing down around me, the deep, angry voice of Chiron reverberated outside the infirmary. The light brown of the wooden support means highlighted by the evening light. A deep seated fatigue grasping at my bones, my mind awake and alert. I want to go back to sleep, but I know I won’t be able to to. I sit up, the rough homespun blanket falling silently to the smooth floorboards.

 

I can still hear Chiron yelling, his words indistinct, another chorus of voices join his. I stand, slowly making my way to the door. I feel the groves in the wood with my bare feet, it’s worn surface warm with the last shards of evening light. When I make it to the door, I lean close, their voices louder now, clearer.

 

“How could you have been so reckless Annabeth, forcing immortality onto someone is beyond insane.” Chiron anger seems to radiate through the door.

 

“You mean how could I take revenge on someone who hurt me.” Her anger, it was cold. Like a shard ice. It made me angry, but close to breaking. I open the door, the wood slamming against the wall with the strength.

 

“You had no right, Annabeth, no right.” My voice wavering, not reaching any higher than normal. I could feel tears prick at my eyes though.

 

“Really, you had no right to use me like you did.” Her voice strained, her golden hair ruffled, untidy. It is as if someone had hit her.

 

“You took the one thing I had Annabeth, the one thing this fucked up world of ours hadn’t touched yet, you took away my mortality.” My voice is wavering now, I can feel tears stinging my eyes. I turn away.

 

The air is warm as I push past everyone, the grass soft under my feet. I can feel it moving under my skin, my breath coming in shorter gasps. It’s like the night Luke died, panic seeping through my veins. Somehow I make it to my cabin, closing the door and leaning against it, it’s rough surface grounding me. My breath ragged, my knuckles white as I grip the doorframe.

 

It seems likes hours before my breathing comes under my own controls, it’s gotten decidedly colder, my breath steaming in front of me. I didn’t notice before, but I’m shivering, a deep seated chill resting in my bones.

 

I calm down enough to stop gripping the doorframe, making my way to the bathroom I turn on the shower, hoping that the warm water will dispel the chill, steam filled the air as I strip off my shirt and shorts, decidedly different from my dream. The scars from my body gone, the aches and pains gone, all the memories gone from my body, a new body for the rest of eternity. 

 

The water warms me, I finally let the tears fall, the shower washing them away. I can’t believe Annabeth would do something so….. vindictive. The loss of the one thing I had control over, it hurts, mortality was the only escape I had, the one thing that I knew would lead me back to Luke, the one thing that kept me connected to my mortal life. How could she have been so cruel?

 

After the shower, I feel exhausted, the cool night air tracing the last drops of water I left on my skin. The bed is warm under my bare skin, the slow rise and fall of my bare chest, the thin sheets barely covering my waist. It reminds me of a night I had with Luke before the first war, the memory sending me off into sleep. The thin veil of sleep finally bringing me into my memories.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
